El Diario del Mago
by Kiara Jareth
Summary: Compendio de cuentos breves en primera persona. Pormenores, tonterías y disparates de la pluma de Jareth, mientras espero concluir mis dos novelas siguientes: "Un Campo de Estrellas" y "La Quinta Semana del Mes", segunda y tercera parte de "El Color del Cristal" respectivamente.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

A todos mis queridos lectores:

Suplico a ustedes sepan perdonar e indultar esta travesura de mi parte. Sucede que, entre página y página de la segunda y tercera parte de El Color del Cristal, (que escribo cada vez que puedo y que mi gato Gandalf no me muerde los dedos sobre el teclado) me tomo ciertas recreaciones, como cualquier ser inmaduro que no debió haber nacido aquí sino en los intrincados pasadizos del laberinto de Jareth... De acuerdo, estoy divagando, perdón por la eutrapelia.

Decía yo, que - como muchos habrán notado ya - me resulta sumamente difícil ser breve al escribir, por lo que me he enconado en practicar el cuento corto. Hasta ahora, y salvo muy contadas ocasiones, sólo me he sentido a gusto en el transcurso del extenso viaje sólo posible con una novela. Pero, como en la vida hay que intentar superarse, he garabateado un par de tonterías y sin razones con ánimo de jugar y, de serme permitido el honor, homenajear humildemente a todos aquellos escritores de Fanfictions que someten al pobre Jareth a sus antojos y caprichos (como quien les habla)

Por eso, y porque me son de gran estima, les obsequio mi primer relato corto: "Con el sol a mis pies", como el primero de una serie de pensamientos, vivencias y otras yerbas de "El diario del mago" (sí, adivinaron: confesiones, chismes y pormenores de la pluma del rey de los gnomos)

Sepan disculpar mi atrevimiento, tómenlo como un tentempié hasta que "Un Campo de Estrellas" y "La Quinta Semana del Mes" estén ya listas.  
Sin más, y con una enorme gratitud por vuestra virtud al ser tan pacientes conmigo, les dejo un gran abrazo.

Muchas gracias por estar allí.

Kiara

**Con el sol a mis pies.**

Era temprano por la tarde cuando entré en la habitación. A estas horas, después del almuerzo pero antes de los momentos de recreación, existe un breve lapso de tiempo que los afortunados llamamos _hora de sueño_ o _siesta deliciosa después del atiborramiento del mediodía_ (Soy único precisando situaciones, no me contradigan)

Como decía, había yo entrado a la recámara con claras intenciones de holgazanear con estilo y de calcinarme los pies con el sol que irrumpía a través de los cristales y, afortunadamente, daba de pleno sobre mi cama (excepto en la cabecera, entonces hubiese sido insoportable… Soy un sujeto flemático, no una iguana)

En fin, decía yo que al ingresar, percibí con regocijo que el sol entibiaba bastante (lo suficiente como para dormir plácidamente) ya que a veces, en invierno, se daban situaciones donde el frío prevalecía por demás durante el día y el sol no podía hacerle ni mella. Recuerdo que me acerqué a la ventana, miré hacia afuera,…y me dije _"¿Qué haces aquí parado? Mejor disfruta tu bendita siesta." _Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios está mi cama?!

Giré sobre mis pies, disparando la vista en todas direcciones, y tropecé con la brillantez del suelo, donde a esa hora y gracias a la fusta cruenta del sol recortábase una silueta, renegrida y extensa: la de mi propio ser. Junto a ella, sobre la piedra, una nota: "Período de Reorganización Creativa. Disculpe las Molestias."

- ¡Bah, período de todos los demonios! – rugí.

De pronto todo quedó a oscuras. Giré velozmente sobre mis pies y he aquí que mi deliciosa media tarde habíase desvanecido. El sol había desaparecido, en su sitio una luna mortecina bostezaba en su luz parpadeante como si aquéllas fuesen altas horas de la noche.

- ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? – me indigné. Miré la nota otra vez. No atiné siquiera a resoplar lo que ya de por sí me había llevado algunos segundos rumiar, cuando el tenue halo lunar apagóse de pronto dejándome absolutamente en penumbras. ¿Qué demonios…? Me acerqué con rapidez y descubrí entonces que a quien habían raptado era a la ventana. Ah, condenados momentos aquellos… ¿por qué a mí, por qué ahora? Si no hubiese sido porque había… ¿qué era lo que había ido yo a buscar? Oh, sí: la cama. Y la buscaba precisamente porque deseaba… ¿yo deseaba? ¿Y entonces por qué en vez de aparecer, las cosas desaparecían? ¿No es que uno al desear hace surgir cosas? ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? ¿Había ido a buscar algo? ¿Qué se me había perdido? ¿Yo, perdido? Si yo siempre sé dónde estoy parado. Un sujeto más centrado que yo es inútil buscar. ¿Buscar? ¿Buscar a quién?

- ¡No…! – Grité - ¡Están reorganizando mis pensamientos! ¡Odio eso, lo detesto…!

¿Yo había alzado la voz? Imposible, un caballero de mi estirpe no acostumbra esos exabruptos. Sólo que mi indignación era tal que…

- ¡Quiero mi cama, mi sol y mi almohada, ahora mismo…! – rugí entonces. Un leve silencio me hizo taconear de impaciencia, pero al parecer rindió frutos. Un sillón de varios cuerpos apareció iluminado escasamente por unas velas.

Resentido, frustrado y deprimido, caminé en pos de él y me senté en la orilla, asumiendo resignado que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Habría que esperar, otra vez, a que al escritor se le acabaran de ordenar las ideas que tendría para mí, en aquella nueva historia. Aaah… No deja de ser traumático, créanme, yo sólo quería mi siesta. Pero entonces entré aquí, buscando quién sabe qué cosa, y entonces…

¿En qué estábamos?


	2. El Fuego de la Bruja

**El fuego de la bruja**

Mi padre siempre estuvo en contra de mis costumbres. Vaya novedad, dirán ustedes, y sí: les doy la razón, sólo consulten a cualquier adolescente y la respuesta será la misma – salvo contadas excepciones. Pero, como hoy no nos competen esas excepciones, sino mi interesante relato, les pido a todos que se callen o me levanto y me voy (y los apunto para un tormento eterno luego)

Bueno, decía yo que mi padre tenía para mí ciertas apreciaciones que no me resultaban del todo gratas; que si usaba indumentaria de cuero, botas, tachas, el cabello desgreñado, y peculiaridades por el estilo que iban muy bien con mi imponente porte, pero para él eran intolerables. Él opinaba que era yo un testarudo (en absoluto. Ustedes y yo sabemos que se llama _tenacidad_) y que así no iba a llegar muy lejos (¿Y quién dijo que quería yo llegar a alguna parte? Si hasta laberinto puse para que la gente no llegue a mí y poder estar en paz. Paz que trituró en mil pedazos la muchachita ésa con su absurdo grupillo de aliados… Pero éste es otro tema) Continuemos… Y no digan de divago. Yo no divago, yo _aclaro el panorama._

Bien. Recuerdo que cierta vez, siendo yo aún muy joven, logré alcanzar innegable prestigio después de haber padecido un histórico contratiempo que, si bien no había sido planificado, tampoco había sido eludido con mucha astucia de mi parte.

Supongo que muchos de ustedes estarán versados en materia de maldiciones. Sabrán, por ejemplo, que no es plausible negociar con ellas una vez impuestas, ni que tampoco es sabio ni inteligente transgredir deliberadamente la condena asignada, so pena de vaya uno a saber qué tormentos (el que se le ocurra al maldiciente. Y créanme, hay gente con mucha creatividad)

En fin. Me alegro que ustedes lo sepan ahora (y los que no, presten oídos) porque yo me encontraba en el instante previo a aprenderlo, es decir, en ese tiempo y espacio traicionero de quien es ingenuo todavía para ciertas cosas… y se instruye con el calvario concerniente al asunto.

Habíanse desatado por aquella remota época una serie de incendios extraños, al parecer espontáneos, concluyendo con la destrucción total o parcial de palacios, castillos, y casas de la nobleza. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quién perpetraba aquellos delitos, ni el motivo aberrante que le conducía a tales atropellos. Simplemente la madera ardía sola, de repente, iracunda, como si una mano invisible le arrojase encima un tizón de la lumbre. Ciertas gentes de las alcantarillas sonreían jocosas rumoreando que se trataba de un castigo fatídico bien merecido por la clase poderosa, y que los espíritus intangibles de las mazmorras de la tierra se hallaban molestos por las opulencias de los reyes, magos y hechiceras.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la certeza de una maldición perversa se hubo vuelto un secreto a voces. La madera provenía de un bosquecillo cercano - aseveraban los entendidos – un bosquecillo maldito. Era una conclusión evidente pensar que talarle y convertirle en elementos de recreación de reyes no era de mucho agrado para las ánimas que allí moraban. Y ahora desataban su furia devorando sus casas de placeres a donde habían llevado su preciosa madera.

El terror se propagó entonces, alejando a todos los que hubiesen oído el rumor del camino al bosque Silente. Algunos aseguraban haber oído voces, risas macabras, incluso lamentos y quejidos innombrables en las inmediaciones del lugar, fruto, quizá, de los pobres desdichados que habían caído presos por la fuerza superior de aquellas tierras: una bruja. Entonces, pues, la culpa pasó a depositarse en aquella mujer, señalándola como autora de torturas y maldiciones a todos los que osaran robar madera de su bosque.

Desde un primer momento supe que podría lidiar con ella. Las damas son mi fuerte, no existe una que se me resista. De acuerdo, excepto ustedes ya saben quién. Pero eso no viene al caso, ni le quita importancia a este asunto. Además, era yo muy joven y aún no la había conocido. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que…? Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro.

Yo nunca había dado de cara a una maldición, pero no requería soportar una para comprender que no debía ser muy placentera. Sin embargo, y gracias a los bríos de mi juventud, en un instante de insensatez resolví demostrarle a mi padre que yo tenía razón, y que si me era permitido acercarme al bosque en cuestión, regresaría al atardecer con una alianza satisfactoria y la muchacha comiendo de mi mano.

Se me dijo que no – seguramente con un brillo de equilibrio que a mí me faltaba – y resolví escaparme de todos modos, a sabiendas de la reprimenda que me esperaría al volver y a los riesgos de incinerarme con todo y botas.

Aquella noche no había luna. Endemoniado momento que hube elegido para escabullirme, me fue menester recorrer el camino como un ave; veo mejor en esas condiciones. Pero también es cierto que me vuelvo mucho más pequeño. Con treinta centímetros de envergadura fui sobreviviente milagroso al primer ataque.

Unas garras gélidas y ennegrecidas me dieron la bienvenida en cuanto hube transitado medio kilómetro dentro del bosque. Al principio creí que eran manos enormes; huesudas, tétricas, frías. Intentaron capturarme echándome encima un zarpazo, pero cerré instintivamente las alas y logré filtrarme por entre el hueco de sus dedos. Luego prosiguió un estruendoso sonido, por debajo de mí; supe que debía esfumarme de allí, y me precipité al dosel reseco de los árboles más próximos, todos oscuros y desnudos a causa del invierno.

Llegué a la conclusión de que sin hojas que me ocultasen, sería presa fácil en aquél punto; descendí, pues, a tierra; mi plumaje blanco se perdía con la nieve alrededor. Pero un crujido feroz me dictó que habían descubierto mi posición, y entonces el sello de la bruja viviente me estremeció: una llamarada de fuego irguióse atroz por sobre el cuerpo marchito de un árbol caído, y se meneó amenazante como si la flama llevase vida consigo.

No me cupieron dudas: la bruja era real y ya me había visto; de seguro era dueña de una prodigiosa visión para una noche tan cerrada como aquella. Yo no contaba con tanta suerte. Como lechuza mi vuelo es muy leve, y debí volverme hombre para eludir los peligros más a prisa. Eché a correr, hundiéndome en la nieve, pero el bosque era tan espeso y la noche tan oscura que de todas formas sentí que iba demasiado lento. Di con las raíces de un árbol viejo y me vi obligado a confiar todo mi peso en el tronco para sostenerme con las manos y no caer. El tronco cedió y se vino abajo, seguramente estaba podrido. El estruendo se me vino encima y huí de allí con desesperación; si deseaba despistar a la dueña del bosque iba yo demasiado mal, haciendo señales burras a cada paso que daba.

Avancé unos metros, ¡y otro estruendo me envolvió en llamas! Ah, condenada bruja, si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de pronunciar palabra al menos. Pero se comportaba como una arpía, no como una dama. ¿Dije que sentí mucho calor? Oh, Dios, pues sí: creí que me freiría si me alcanzaba. Al parecer no le importaba dialogar.

Entonces tropecé otra vez. "¡Maldita sea!" pensé, y me fui de rodillas a la nieve. Mi bota quedó atrapada en un ingrato muñón, y al infringir fuerza bruta, arranqué con la punta cierta porción de corteza – estaba yo muy enojado y no mido potencias en ese estado. Un resplandor inusitado, un chispazo y luego fuego, manaron por encima de mi calzado abrasando parte del cuero. Quité mi pie rápidamente, tras espetar alguna blasfemia, y entonces descubrí, atónito y consternado, que una masa babeante, espesa pero dócil, se escurría sobre el tronco herido, como un río de lava.

Observé más de cerca; el fuego parecía habitar las entrañas mismas del árbol y me iluminaba el rostro y las manos… incluso todo a mí alrededor. Hice una prueba sencilla y arranqué más corteza. De inmediato se escurrió más de esa mezcla insólita, dorada y rojiza; fuego hecho savia.

¡Por todos los demonios! Sonreí, fascinado. El hirsuto árbol escondía en sus profundidades todo un río de fuego, que ardía de inmediato al contacto con el aire. No había bruja, ni maldición, ni demontres andantes, ¡aquél fenómeno era real, yo lo estaba viendo! Y me apresuré a recoger varios maderos, para llevarlos a mi padre.

La tarea me fue imposible, la savia entraba en combustión al tiempo de quebrar yo las ramas. ¿Cómo, pues, es que se llevaban la madera sin arder de inmediato? Obtuve mi respuesta al rayar el alba. Por alguna razón que desconozco, la luz del sol retrajo la actividad volcánica de la planta, resumiendo la labor de la savia a un centellear muy leve, como si el tronco escondiese luciérnagas huidizas en su interior. Supe entonces por qué aquella madera lucía tan atractiva y codiciable a los leñadores que la hubieron robado ingenuamente para confeccionar muebles para los lores.

Me apresuré entonces, con la luz aliada del sol, a reunir cuantos maderos me cupieron en los brazos y se los lleve a mi padre. Recuerdo su expresión cuando al caer la noche ardieron por sí solos.

Desde aquél momento mis apreciaciones no fueron puestas del todo en duda, como tampoco mi vestimenta. Todavía conservo esa madera, en las antorchas que arden perpetuas a cada lado de mi trono. No necesitan alimento, su savia no se extingue y se enciende al caer la noche, por voluntad propia. Ahora ya saben cómo las obtuve… aunque la gente cree que hice negocios con la supuesta bruja, cayendo ella ante mi irresistible encanto. No se molesten en desmentirlo, el rumor no me fastidia en absoluto.


End file.
